Talk:Luhjgh
dude, it's people like you who urge me to commit suicide. cyber bullies. this is the last of me I am killing myself. Come on, luhjgh. Everything that was posted here was true, was it not? as a point of fact, I'kk PM you some info about them if you PM me, but I need to go... Meh. Let history write itself. If he does something ridiculously stupid we have to make a page for him. And he has done something stupid. ~~BurningCake~~ forgotten stuff! you forgot the part where piki said he would nuke mcdonalds lol do you mind if I add some content from before I was hacked? Sigh*... Nobody believes that you were hacked, luhjgh. Stop making stuff up. :l Pie4Pigs 03:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) my friend recieved my password, and gave it to me :D I am now a happy....uh... cat? Luhjgh 23:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Can we start labelling this guy as an "Untouchable"? Cakeofillusion 05:59, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. He's the most irritating spammer I've laid my eyes on. Pie4Pigs 06:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) *Coupon12 was not only irritating, but harmful. The ass. --GandWuser 00:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) GUYS! the more on battling stick figures is not needed. it has nothing to do with SS meme, and also, it was my first animation ever! if you keep adding it, I'll keep deleting it! sincerely yours: 21:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC)Luhjgh Why aren't you banned yet?! stop! hi. it's SpikeStrider, and the stick figures are such a fail they deserve to be on failblog.org, not this page ~~SS~~ wow, thanks for the meanness... 01:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Luhjgh Wiki Vandals. I propose that this article placed under protection so that only wiki members may edit it, thus avoiding a repeat of the shenanigans I had to undo. Fear engulfs the mind, enflames the body. Great deeds are accomplished through it. To tire of fear is to tire of life. -Tyrannolodon 20:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) SERIOUSLY? Guys, I already came back, big whoop. Also, don't re-add the FAKE PIC thing in, as I was THREATENED to make a video or else. It WAS real. I was harrased by rptroll to make the vid. So anyways UPDATES I MADE TO THE PAGE: I took myself out of the epic fail catagory. I updated it to say stuff about OSJS, not marvel. Crap I don't know how to remove all of the vandalism. I removed the most recent though.Nyroc Kaleb702 17:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Apologizing Hey everybody. I know most of you are not goign to believe this, because of my rather idiotic past, but I have successfully changed my ways. I started going on the Minecraft forums and everybody loved me. I was even asked to apply as a moderator. I now have good grammar *Amazing XD* and a mind set much different than I had before. I do not try to be a stupid 11 year old kid anymore. At the least, I smartened up. I may still be a horrible digital artist, but I am not nearly as bad as I was before. I would like to mention that I also re-appeared on the Sporums as a user by the name of TIEM2DIE. People did not know it was me until I started telling people. But I would just like to say, overall, I am sorry for my rude behaviour, and being so stupid and mean to you guys. I am sorry. 22:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC)